


A Blade in the Bay

by AmythystDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin Powers as Magic, Alt-Power Taylor Hebert, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Piglin!Techno, piglin techno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmythystDragon/pseuds/AmythystDragon
Summary: The story of a socially awkward gladiator/warlord being transported to a new and dangerous world.
Relationships: None/Platonic
Comments: 28
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

Techno fell asleep under the stars that night.

He’d been wandering the wilderness for a few days; sometimes he just wanted some time to himself. So it was just him and his horse. No people, who were so complicated, and no expectations. Techno’s Cohort understood that he would return in his own time. Well, the ones who opinions matter did.

With a fire crackling down into coals and the distant sound of a waterfall Techno could relax. He had cleared the monsters from this area; he would be safe till morning. He lay on his bedroll, belly full of a hot meal and head full of tired fluff. Techno drifted off to the quiet sounds of his horse grazing lazily.

Techno awoke inside on a cool tile floor.

He scrambled to his feet, drawing his diamond sword from its scabbard. He was glad that he slept with an arm through a strap of his bag, and that it had come with him to wherever this was.

“I sense shenanigans,” he muttered to himself.

The hallway was lined with metal lockers, the floor was tiled, and the ceiling had bright strips of electric lights. Definitely brighter than he had seen ever before. Though, he wasn’t much one for cities. It also reeked. There was the scent of rotted blood and filth. It was a scent he was familiar with, but it was still unpleasant. The hallway was empty of people besides him. He cautiously picked up his bag, giving a quick check that everything was there before slinging it over his back.

Techno’s eyes were drawn to a particular locker. He was sure there was someone in there, and he was sure that he should help them. With a shrug he attempted to open it, but it was locked. With a huff he used his sword to cut open the locker at the handle and pulled it open. Rotted feminine hygiene items spilled out along with a teenage girl. He caught her awkwardly with his free hand and his right arm, trying not to accidentally stab her.

Techno looked her over. She was wearing the clothes of an advanced city dweller, though they were completely ruined by the filth, which confirmed his theory about what sort of location he was in. Techno hated the city. She also had multiple injuries all over, many appearing to be from struggling. Techno knew that without getting those clean soon they would be infected by the rotted material. An infection wasn’t impossible to deal with, but would require either proper medicine or a potion. He scooped her up in his arms, after sheathing his sword, and started to jog down the hallway. He needed to find a healer…

“Why do I care?” He asked himself in his usual monotone as he kept jogging.

He felt it though. He definitely didn’t want her to die, and felt that her hurt was also bad. He would have to figure out the why after he got her to safety. He could always leave after and use this as a story of a good deed for Philza. He liked it when Techno pretended to be kind.

The building was a bit maze-like, but he soon found an exit door. He had ignored the interior doors along the hallways, he could hear people inside them and he didn’t want to deal with that. He came outside and looked around. He was definitely in an advanced city. Tall buildings made of metal and glass, roads paved with asphalt, and clear signs of electricity everywhere. Unfortunately, Techno couldn’t see any buildings on the skyline that seemed like places of healing. Though, he wasn’t completely sure on how that sort of thing worked in these cities. Techno stood at the edge of the empty street and tried to decide which way to go.

A red blur caught his eye. Techno whirled towards the threat with a snarl, and saw a man in a bright red, skin-tight outfit standing around ten meters away. Some tiny part of Techno found the man both familiar and trustworthy in a vague way. Seeing an opportunity, Techno spoke up.

“She needs a healer.”

“I can see that,” the man seemed nervous for some reason.

He put a hand to the side of his head and muttered something. Techno’s best guess was a radio of some kind.

“Is there a, uh, hospital around here?” Techno hoped that that was the right word.

“If you just wait here a moment, an ambulance will be here soon.”

“What the hell is an ambulance?” Techno was confused.

The red man seemed startled by his question. He recovered quickly, though.

“A vehicle that will take her to a hospital,” he explained, then added after a moment, “I should introduce myself. I am Velocity. Also, do you have any other gaps in your memory?”

Techno looked at him quizzically, “No. I remember everything fine.”

Techno could hear sirens approaching and tensed.

After a moment Velocity measured him, “That is the ambulance.”

Soon after a white, boxy car came to a stop in the street. Velocity wanted Techno to come with him somewhere, but Techno didn’t want to be separate from the girl he had saved. Eventually Techno ended up riding in the ambulance with the girl. He had some time to think while the healers worked.

He checked himself over, and aside from the rotted blood smeared on him he was fine. He checked the Mark on his left forearm, and was startled to see a change. There was a new part to it, a strange, twisting black border around the brand. That was… alarming. Any change to his Mark was a possible change to his ability to revive after death. Techno didn’t know what to do. He would love to contact Wilbur, but Techno could tell he was in a quite advanced world, and Wilbur hadn’t been in one of those when Techno had left. He instinctively checked the girl over again, and this time he noticed the black, twisting circle on the back of her left hand. That would explain things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, and a total piece of garbage probably. It's a weird idea that has been bumping around in my head for a while.
> 
> P.S.  
> If you think a tag should be added, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support! I did not expect this to go even half as well as it did. As you can tell, that is saying something.
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter!

Soon they were at the hospital and Techno was forced to separate from the girl he’d saved. This time he let it happen. Techno knew better than to get in the way of a healer on the job.

He’d gotten access to a sink and had cleaned the blood off of himself. It was something he was quite experienced with. Techno sat in a quiet room with Velocity. He didn’t know what the room was for exactly, but he guessed it was some sort of relaxation room.

“So, I have a few questions,” Velocity started and then paused, Techno said nothing. “Firstly, do you remember your name?”

Techno let out a snort, “Of course I do, I’m Techno Blade.” He said it with more than a small bit of pride.

Velocity nodded, “Alright. Do you happen to have a tattoo of a C-like marking anywhere?”

“Uh, no. I don’t have any ‘C’ tattoos,” Techno didn’t get this line of questions, “Why are you asking me this?”

Velocity’s reply came quickly, “Well, most capes with, ah, physical changes have these, along with memory loss. They are called Case-53s.”

Techno realized that Velocity was talking about how he was a Piglin, and so he let out a snort while rolling his eyes. Velocity seemed confused, if Techno was reading him right.

“I, uh, I have no idea what a ‘Case-53’ is, or why you are calling people by a piece of clothing. That seems a bit weird,” Techno added.

Velocity seemed even more confused by that, but before he could reply Techno went on.

He tried to explain, “I mean, I get that it’s some cultural something or other in this world, but I’ve never been here before-“

Velocity interjected, “Are you claiming to be from a different world?”

“Well, yeah,” Techno said in an obvious tone. “Do you not get many inter-dimensional travelers around here?”

“Um, no?” Velocity seemed lost.

He also seemed to be listening to something. Techno could hear faint voices coming from Velocity’s head, but they were too faint to make out words.

“So, you’re claiming to be from a different dimension, and to not be a Case-53, despite you, ah, features. Do you have any proof of this?” Velocity questioned.

Techno shrugged, “I don’t think me being from a different world is a provable thing, and I still don’t know what or who a Case-53 is.”

Velocity nodded, “We will, uh, table the inter-dimensional travel for a moment.” He started explaining, “A Case-53 is a parahuman who has inhuman features. They tend to have amnesia and a ‘C’ tattoo.”

“What is a parahuman?” Techno interjected.

Velocity seemed surprised again, “Well, a parahuman is a person with superpowers, kind of like in old comic books? For example, I can move extremely fast.”

The red dressed man demonstrated by waving his arm through the air, it was a blur.

“Huh,” Techno blinked, “I don’t read comics. Also, you called people, uh, ‘cloaks’ earlier?”

“Capes,” Velocity corrected, “It’s another term for parahumans, but more specific. Now, I have another question, and you don’t have to answer this one if you don’t want to, but what is your power?”

“I don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t have any superpowers. I mean, I’m amazing, but what I do is through skill alone.”

Velocity nodded, as if that explained things, “Ah, some powers aren’t obvious like mine. It sounds like you have some sort of Thinker power.”

Techno didn’t feel like correcting him, “Sure, totally.” Sarcasm was one of his favorite pastimes, after stabbing people.

There was a lull in the conversation, which Techno awkwardly broke.

“So, like, do you guys have Ahps around here, or?…”

Velocity responded hesitantly, “Um, I don’t know what that is?”

Techno nodded, “That’s a no then.”

Before the conversation could continue, there was a knock on the door. One of the lower-ranked healers opened it, looking down at his clipboard. He seemed tired.

“I was told someone was waiting for Miss Herbert here?” He said without looking up.

Techno shrugged, “Don’t know.”

The man looked up at that, and seemed startled to see Techno and Velocity.

“Um…”

“Ah, brown curly hair, tall, tattoo on her hand?”

The man nodded, confused.

Techno stood and started walking to the door, “Lead the way.”

Velocity might have been saying something behind him, but Techno wasn’t paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying hard to show not tell. I am not sure how well I am doing.
> 
> If any of you need more context for Techno Blade's past, please ask and I will tell you a summary in next chapter's notes section. Also, context for his gaps in knowledge, what an Ahp is, what is up with the Marks, and some other important bits.
> 
> Otherwise, I will keep trying to show it to you. Also, even if I do tell you in the notes I will still show all pertinent information in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requested explanation is at the end of the chapter. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this.
> 
> Also, early chapter because I had some inspiration. :)
> 
> (Sorry for the short length)

Techno entered the room and quickly scanned over it. Window, bed, lots of unknown technology, and her. She was sitting up in the bed, bandages wrapped around her hands, arms, and head. She was clean, and looked to be in better condition than earlier. She was staring down at her hands blankly and didn’t notice Techno enter. He cleared his throat and she startled.

“Who are you?” She was surprised, but mostly confused.

Techno noted that her abilities were affecting her as well, and that meant that she didn’t have control of them. That was a good sign.

“Name’s Techno Blade. I got you out of that coffin,” he stated in his regular monotone.

She blinked and nodded, “Thank you. Thank you!”

Before she could continue with the heartfelt emotions he interrupted her, “I should probably point out that you summoned me to do it.”

“What?”

“I mean, I’m not a hundred percent sure on what happened on my end, but you definitely summoned me, which I don’t know how you did,” he gestured to her left hand and then his left forearm after rolling up his sleeve, “I mean, you’re obviously my Ahp, but that makes no sense! I already have one, and I don’t think he would send me out on loan.”

She stared at him incredulously, “I summoned you? I mean, I see that we have matching tattoos… Why do I have a tattoo? I don’t remember getting this!”

Techno rolled his eyes, “It’s not a normal tattoo, it’s your Mark. A warning sign to your enemies that they’re messing with something greater.”

Taylor just looked more confused, “What are you talking about? I don’t- I mean, I’m not better than anyone else. I’m just… me.”

She gestured to herself as if that would explain everything. Techno looked at her, really looked at her, and what he saw was a young civilian with steel hidden in her eyes.

“I, uh, haven’t been in this world long, but I think I understand some bits. To explain it in a way you’ll understand, you’re like a parahuman,” Techno tried to explain.

“I have powers?” She seemed shocked.

Techno nodded, “Yeup.”

She looked at him in confusion, “Are you part of my power?”

He shook his head, “Nah.”

She looked at him searchingly, “Who are you then?… And why do I trust you? I don’t know you.”

“That,” Techno gestured aggressively at her, “That right there, is why we are having this conversation. You aren’t controlling your power, so it’s doing what comes naturally to an Ahp.”

“What’s that mean?” She seemed to be getting frustrated

“Taking things over. Now, could you please stop it?”

“I’m Mastering you!?”

“I don’t know what you mean by ‘mastering’ but you’re definitely my ‘master’ right this moment,” a tinge of sarcasm came to his tone, “I mean, it’s only perfectly natural.”

Taylor appeared lost, “Can I stop? I don’t want to Master anyone…”

He nodded, “Yeah, all you have to do is calm down and trust me. Close your eyes.”

She seemed suspicious, but obeyed. Techno stared at this young girl before him. She was a good person, a moral person. In other words, weak. Techno knew the truth of all worlds, only the strong survive. He took a deep breath, and he tried to talk her through reigning in her power. He had no personal experience with it, only secondhand from Wilbur mostly. Techno hoped that he would come find him.

Eventually Taylor got control of herself, and Techno felt the faint pressure on his mind fade. His emotions were his own. He imagined killing Taylor, how he could draw his sword faster than she could react, how she would be dead before she knew what he was doing. He really wanted to do that. To see blood splash across these neat walls, to spill guts along the hallways. Techno wanted to leap up, run out the door, and slaughter everyone he came across. Maybe Velocity would come fight him then. He’d be a good fight with his speed power. Techno could imagine it. It would be kind of like Dream, but Velocity didn’t appear armed, and seemed even faster than Dream. Then, once Velocity was dead Techno would be able to fight whatever other parahumans lived in this city. Velocity seemed to be law enforcement, from how the healers had treated him, so there were probably more.

Techno took a deep breath, and gave Taylor a slight smile, “It’s gone now. Back to normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the requested background information. It is not required reading to understand what is happening, this info will be including in this and coming chapters.
> 
> Ahps and Marks:
> 
> An 'Ahp' is a person with incredible, god-like abilities. They have an Ahp-Mark on the back of their left hand. Essentially, they are opped. :P  
> Their power is flexible, but they have very little instinctual control over it. Wielding it is a skill to be learned over time. They have access to affects that are essentially the commands from vanilla Minecraft, in addition to the ability to make Marks. There are more complex workings of an Ahp's powers, this is essentially pluggins and some mods.  
> An Ahp will often gather a group of people to them and Mark them. This group is called their 'Cohort'. A Cohort's job traditionally involves the protection of the Ahp and their property and serving the Ahp in other fashions. In truth the relationship between the Ahp and the Cohort is different for every Ahp.
> 
> A 'Mark' is a tattoo that appears on the left forearm. It's shape is usually vague and it matches the Mark of the Ahp who made it. In this multiverse respawning (usually called 'reviving') is only possible by those with a Mark. This includes all Ahps. The Mark also allows the Ahp to emotionally manipulate the bearer of the Mark. Most Ahps actively suppress this ability, but some are extremely skilled in its usage. The Mark can also have an affect on how people perceive the bearer and their relationship with their Ahp. This has been present throughout these past chapters.
> 
> Techno Blade's History:
> 
> Born in the Nether, Techno was always stronger and cleverer than the other Piglins. Eventually, through a series of unfortunate events, a young Techno ended up hopelessly lost in the Nether Wastes. Eventually he found a portal leading to the Overworld, and he entered into the territory of Hypixel. He never knew that his survival in the Overworld was an anomaly. Hypixel was known for his ability to Mark an area instead of individuals. This lead to him having vast numbers of people under his rule. Techno found success in the Blood Games, and was able to make enough money to live comfortably. The Blood Games are competitions that have the expressly involve killing your opponents until you are the last one standing. Sometimes they are held in areas at the edged of Hypixel's powers, making the chance of reviving not sure. Techno's history after that is pretty much the same as 'cannon', with only minor changes. His history is a long line of victories in Blood Games, in various arenas, and in conquest. Once he ruled a large portion of a world.
> 
> At the time that Techno is transported to Bet he is part of Wilbur Soot's Cohort, along with Philza, Tommy Innit, and Tubbo. Techno's fame as a conqueror and a brutal, unbeatable warrior makes him a desirable member for most Cohorts. He sticks with Wilbur because they are actually friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor had seemed happy to hear that she wasn’t controlling him anymore. Techno could tell that she was a genuinely nice person, which was good for him. Nice people tended to not strike first. She also was now much more suspicious of him.

“So, are you leaving now?”

Techno shook his head, “I have nowhere to go, and this,” he gestured at his Mark, “makes it clear that I am still yours.”

She huffed, “Don’t day that! I don’t own you!” She took a deep breath and visibly calmed herself, “Are you sure I’m not Mastering you?”

Techno nodded, “Yah.”

There was silence between them for a minute, then Taylor broke it.

“Why did I trust you?”

Techno sighed, “Because you had control of me, even if you didn’t know it. The manipulations of the Mark are supposedly both vast and subtle.”

Then, at a much quieter volume, she asked, “Why do I still trust you?”

Techno was quiet for a moment. His first instinct was to laugh and inform her about how stupid trusting him was, but he didn’t want to ruin this. A young Ahp, just barely awoken into her powers, trusting him, and clearly powerful. It was an opportunity, and he could tell that Taylor was going to be one of the good ones.

But, before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. A copper skinned woman wearing green military clothes with a red, white, and blue patterned bandanna entered. She seemed to be wary of Techno and was trying her best to hide it.

“Hello. My name is Miss Militia. I would like to speak with you about the incident earlier, if you could step out please sir?”

Techno shook his head, “Nah. The kid’s involved as well so she should hear about this.”

The woman seemed a bit off guard, but before she could speak Taylor spoke up.

“I’m a parahuman and it’s my fault he’s here and I want to be a hero,” she paused for breath, “uh, ma’am.”

Miss Militia looked at Taylor and did some expression at her from under the bandana, Techno had no idea what.

“The Protectorate would like for you, both of you, to come in for power testing then.”

Taylor nodded nervously, “Yeah. Once I’m out of the hospital. I can do that, I think. If my dad says it’s okay.”

Techno shrugged, “It’s not like I have much of a choice.”

He didn’t like the idea of these people studying him. He didn’t even have powers, really, but Taylor clearly wanted to be on the good side of the good guys.

The woman took a breath and looked like she was about to speak, but Taylor interjected.

“Can I get your autograph?”

Miss Militia laughed lightly and nodded, pulling out a pen and paper from a pouch at her side.

“Are you, like, a celebrity or something ‘round here?” Techno watched her sign a slip of paper and give it to Taylor.

The woman seemed surprised, then looked to have realized something, “Ah, I forgot. Yes, around here most capes, especially those in the Protectorate and Wards, are like local celebrities.”

Techno nodded, “Cool.”

He was more familiar with screams of terror at his approach than any sort of praise from the populace. Would he end up getting a parade thrown for him here if he played hero? That would be nice for his ego. Though, given his reaction the last time he was at a public celebration it might be best for Taylor if he didn’t attend anything like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! :)  
> This chapter did not want to be written, but I made it!


	5. Chapter 5

Techno liked Danny Hebert. The man had completely ignored the superhero and the Piglin in the room to check on his daughter, and was fully willing to fight both of them for her protection. Techno could respect that sort of vicious protectiveness. It was a feeling he was familiar with. Danny had been all for testing Taylor’s powers, and once he learned that Techno was the one that had saved his daughter he was very thankful.

Techno was just glad he wouldn’t have to remove the man.

The journey to the PRT building was uncomfortable. Techno ended up riding in the back of an armored car of sorts with some soldiers of the PRT. At least Taylor was with him. Danny had ended up traveling separately, which had Techno on edge. He knew that Taylor would be an emotional wreck if her father was assassinated. It was a strategy that Techno had used before to spread terror to his enemies.

They all arrived at the building safely, and Techno was glad that everything was calm. Even if it set him on edge waiting for things to go wrong. Taylor and him entered the building from an underground car parking area accompanied by a squad of PRT soldiers. Techno knew he could take them. They were armed with some sort of projectile weaponry but from his experience with guns he could take any sort of punishment they put out.

Techno stayed close to Taylor just in case as they traveled through the building. He knew how to be a bodyguard, even if he was self taught. He just had to kill any threats to Taylor before they killed her. It was simple like that. Techno thought over his emotions and thoughts for a moment, and gently nudged Taylor.

“Control,” he whispered simply in monotone.

She seemed confused for a moment before realization came to her face, “Oh, sorry!” She whispered back.

Techno could feel her influence wane again. He was still going to protect her, but now it was simply because it was pragmatic. He didn’t actually care for her, she just made him feel that. He only cared for a very select few people. That lead Techno to thoughts of his friends, or were they family? Techno shook his head and purged himself of sentimental feelings. He didn’t have time for weakness right now (even if he already missed them).

Soon Taylor and Techno were brought to a small room with a table and some chairs. Techno had no idea why they were there, but he could guess bureaucracy. Things in places like this tended to be the fault of bureaucracy. Taylor sat at the table and Techno took the chair next to her, taking on a relaxed, confident posture. He wondered if the PRT would make them wait. He didn’t have to wonder much longer as there was a knock on the door and Miss Militia entered. Techno caught a glance of a pair of PRT soldiers standing guard outside the door. Smart.

Miss Militia scrunched up her eyes and said, “We will start the power testing soon, but first we would like to ask some questions about your powers.” She glanced between them, “We can do this separately if you like. Velocity should still be available.”

Techno shrugged and looked to Taylor. It would be best to let her decide. That would hopefully get him more brownie points.

Taylor looked back at Techno and then at the hero, “We can do it together.”

The woman nodded and the interview started.

It turned out that Taylor’s relative lack of injuries and absence of infection were because she had partially healed herself in her sleep, which caught the PRT’s attention. Miss Militia seemed wary of Techno throughout her explanation. Techno zoned out throughout it.

“I didn’t realize that I did that,” Taylor mumbled.

Techno refocused when Taylor spoke. She was the only person of importance in the room. Besides himself of course.

Miss Militia nodded, “I understand. Do you have any idea what your powers are? Most parahumans have an instinctive grasp on their abilities.”

“Um,” Taylor glanced at Techno, “I think my power brought him here? And, uh, yeah.”

Miss Militia seemed surprised, if the widening of her eyes was to be interpreted, “I...” she seemed to gather herself, “Techno, does this track with your experience?”

Techno nodded, “Yeah. I mean, she’s an Ahp. Her pulling me here is the most likely explanation.”

There were a few more questions after that, and Techno was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling as the conversation went on. Miss Militia seemed to address him less and less, and even started to address questions about him to Taylor. He didn’t understand the change, and he was happy to not be the center of attention, but it set him on edge.

Eventually Taylor and Techno were led to a room with multiple pieces of technology and machinery scattered about. Techno had no idea what most of it was. The testing was... interesting. They were focused on Taylor, with him as an accessory to her almost. Techno understood the cultural belief that the Cohort was merely an extension of the Ahp, but these people didn’t have Ahps before Taylor. This whole thing made no sense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written. But it is here! Finally...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the current place!
> 
> Thank you to everyone whose left a Kudos or a comment, it helps me to continue writing, knowing that so many people enjoy this work. :)
> 
> I'm not going to be updating this for a bit because I am busy with NaNoWriMo.


End file.
